


Something Ever After

by as3577896



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as3577896/pseuds/as3577896
Summary: 「成為一個演員，到倫敦來找我，我會一直等你，直到Fionn Whitehead這個名字出現在大眾面前。」





	Something Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> 斜線前後有意義，大概是一點點的Call Me By Your Name AU（大概）  
> OOC，沒邏輯，我只想看男孩們談戀愛  
> Fionn的形象大概是比較接近HIM那時的造型吧←

若非必要Harry Styles根本沒打算離開倫敦，離開舒適的家硬是去過上他經紀人所謂的「難得的六周休假」。除非這裡的必要是指剛結束長達半年的巡迴後，經紀人在他慶功宴散場的隔天替他打包好行李訂好機票與飯店然後把行李箱丟給他並沒收了他的家門鑰匙。

你瘋了半年該去休息一下了。Harry記得他是這麼說的。但這句話翻譯過來就是「你該讓我休息了」。還聽懂了他的經紀人沒說出的那句。

可就算是休假，作為音樂人骨子裡的叛逆還是讓Harry不想順著別人安排好的行程來走。所以踏出家門沒多久他把航班和飯店都給取消了，並發了訊息給經紀人，放上所有取消的截圖畫面還附加大寫字母的「我就去休息六周」。

 

他到車站買了車票，可是沒實際想好到底該去哪，除了對音樂製作方面的嚴謹之外其實他不是擅長訂製計畫並按照此行動的人，他喜歡依照直覺來採取下一步。所以當他在車上打了瞌睡醒來後，直接選擇在下一站下車。

站牌上寫著他連聽都沒聽過的地名，但Harry不後悔也不擔心身處的地方可能有多偏僻（手機至少收得到訊號），也許這正是他目前需要的，遠離城市，遠離太過熟悉的娛樂交流圈，即使只有六周。他暫時不想再面對每當有新作時不問他音樂製作或是如何呈現等等問題，反而關注這首歌是為了誰而做、試圖釣出任何自己感情資訊的嗜血媒體。

說真的，Harry自覺自己才不是什麼偶像歌手，他想搞的對象就只有音樂而已。

 

Harry拉著行李箱毫無目的的走，還想著該在哪處落腳，他不介意簡陋可要他露宿野外簡直就是要他的命，遠離城市跟親近大自然是兩回事。希望等等到的城鎮還是哪兒能有地方住的他經過河邊，水面反射著午後陽光的景象讓他停下腳步，太多的煩惱讓他幾乎沿途都忘記欣賞風景。

然後他注意到了，河岸邊有個黑髮男孩站在那。幾秒鐘之後那個男孩脫了鞋子整齊的擺在一旁，徒步走入水中。

內心突生警覺的Harry扔下行李箱跑下河堤涉入水中，直到水面幾乎已及腰部他才縮短了足夠的距離能抓住眼前人的手腕，他甚至還沒想好該說什麼。

 

「別這麼做，就只是……再考慮一下好嗎？」Harry不知道該對即將結束自己生命的人說什麼才能挽留他們，他從沒預想過有一天他會需要想到這些，他可是個樂觀的人。

「抱歉？」

眼前的黑髮男孩轉過頭望著他反問。他的眼睛是綠的，說話時還隱約露出小小的犬齒，那讓他顯得稚嫩，僅僅只是一瞬，Harry甚至為此感到難過，眼前的生命還如此年輕。

「就……別自殺好嗎？」

Harry不想刺激對方，可當帶著猶豫的問句才剛說完黑髮男孩就笑了，那令Harry不解，雖然他笑著的樣子讓他覺得可愛，尤其是那不太整齊的一口牙。

「我沒有打算這麼做，我在練習融入角色。」

「非得到河裡？」

「如果你想知道，我演的是個溺水的士兵，所以是的，我必須在河裡。」

 

那是他們第一次見面的情形。

 

上岸之後他們交換了姓名，Harry原本以為21世紀不會有人不認識他但沒料到的是他還得向這個男孩自我介紹。Fionn Whitehead是那個男孩的名字（Fionn還告訴他名字的拼音），他甚至有了想詢問對方這是不是什麼藝名的衝動，畢竟這種事平常只會由別人來問他。

讓他感到慶幸的是Fionn是真的不太知道他是誰，這省去了很多麻煩，再來是對方也喜愛音樂且品味相近的好消息。Fionn喜歡古典、爵士音樂，他想對方不知道自己也許是情有可原，流行音樂他也聽，可喜歡的範疇也幾乎是一些比他外表年齡還要大上不知道多少的樂隊，而這些都恰好和Harry的喜好不謀而合。

Fionn看見了被Harry扔在一旁的行李箱，得知他不是本地人而看起來一副不著頭緒的模樣大概是還沒找好地方落腳。幸運的是Fionn的家人經營一間民宿，還未想好該在哪處過夜而且幾乎全身濕透的他立刻答應了Fionn的提議：可以到Whitehead家住宿（但該算的帳還是得算，Harry堅持），就算是誤會也難為他踏進溪水拉住自己。

 

他即將在Whitehead家待上六週。

 

 

最初聽到Fionn說他是在練習，他猜想他應該是個演員，所以在跟著Fionn到Whitehead家之前Harry問了他這個問題，可Fionn卻只是輕輕的牽動了嘴角搖頭。

「還沒到那步，但我確實想。」

「那希望你能早日成名。」

「那倒也不必，我就只是想演戲而已。」

這對Harry來說很新鮮，雖然平時生活的環境讓他能接觸很多名流、模特甚至是他景仰的音樂人，各式各樣的人都有，但他已經很久未見過像Fionn這樣，簡短的對話就讓他感受到純粹的人，就只是為了揣摩角色而走進河裡，那讓他覺得太單純，甚至覺得可愛。

 

這大概有點不太妙，他想。

可是管他的呢，他可是來休假的。

 

Harry在入住的第一天和Whitehead夫婦打過招呼後確認了一些入住相關事宜，這對夫婦也很熱情的招呼他，畢竟已經很少像Harry這樣與自己孩子年紀相仿的人來訪。到房間放置好行李並換下濕了的衣物後沒多久Harry就踏進Fionn的房間，因為他對Fionn說你一定得聽聽我的新歌，那是一些巡迴結束後他就想先記下來的段子，可還來不及做點什麼就被丟出家門，然後順勢霸佔了他的吉他一小會兒。

 

之後的休假裡Harry時常要Fionn當那些他從未真正試著發行或根本沒在人前演奏過的曲目的第一聽眾，或是在趁著Whitehead夫婦都出門的午後在房間偷偷共享一支菸，Fionn也會當他的臨時導遊帶著他到鎮上或附近的綠地走走。過了兩個星期後Harry幾乎可以自信（Fionn表示這是太過自信）的聲明就算沒有Fionn帶路，他閉著眼睛也能像走自家廚房那樣到他要去的地方。

他們把鎮上與附近的森林小路都給走遍了，可唯獨他們初遇的那個河畔，Fionn在那次之後就再也沒到河邊，Harry覺得可能是第一次見面太過尷尬的誤會讓Fionn不想再帶著Harry過去，畢竟那也不怎麼順路，那與小鎮的方向相反，大概只剩Harry要離開到車站的沿途才會再次經過，他也就沒多加細想。

 

所以他沒想到當他再度踩下草坪、站在河水旁會是怎麼樣的情景。

那發生在他即將要離開的前兩日。

 

這天Harry與過去幾週一樣到廚房先與Whitehead夫人打招呼，按照先前她所教的方式沖了一杯特調拿鐵，Fionn最喜歡的配方，然後端著它敲響Fionn的房門（有時他甚至就直接開門）。

 

這個習慣的養成開始於來到這裡後的隔天，等不及想到附近走走看看的Harry吃完早餐後就直奔Fionn的房門，而他甚至沒聽到Fionn的母親叫住他的聲音才導致之後的事情發生。他不知道Fionn平常睡得多晚，但在經過他鍥而不捨的敲門聲後Fionn終於來應門。

 

「早安。」Harry看了看Fionn頭髮四處亂翹的模樣後不禁笑出聲。「你現在的髮型有夠狂野。」

 

然而Fionn只是上下打量了幾眼Harry然後說：「滾。」接著甩上房門。

 

Harry心裡那個只構築了一天的靦腆男孩的形象在Fionn甩上房門時也一併被摔了粉碎。他有些受打擊的回到廚房邊與Whitehead夫人訴苦邊看著她沖泡咖啡然後放在Harry眼前，她笑著對Harry說：「剛剛來不及提醒你，那孩子起床氣很重，起來要是沒拿鐵喝就鬧脾氣。」

所以剛才被Harry吵起來開門但看到他兩手空空的Fionn才會直接關上房門留著他在外一臉錯愕，於是Harry問了Whiethead夫人怎麼沖泡Fionn喜歡的那種拿鐵。

 

就當他好不容易試著調出第一杯拿鐵後Fionn帶著不久前Harry形容為狂野的一頭亂髮出現在廚房。

 

「早安。」Harry依舊帶著笑容和他打招呼，在Fionn到餐桌旁拉開椅子坐下後Harry把他剛調配好的拿鐵推到Fionn面前。

「早安……還有抱歉。」Fionn邊說邊拿起了Harry推給他的杯子。「我就是……不太喜歡早上，早起很累人的。」

「沒關係，我也差不多。」Harry笑盈盈地看著Fionn小口小口喝著他做的特調，默默的決定在這裡的每一天只要他比Fionn早起他就要先端著拿鐵去叫他起床出門。

 

 

「Finley──」Harry喊著他之前替Fionn取的暱稱邊敲著Fionn的房門，可努力了十分鐘卻依舊沒聽到房間裡有傳來一絲動靜，所以他直接開了門。

房間裡的模樣讓Harry差點摔了那杯拿鐵。

 

在他第一天闖入Fionn的私人領域時就悄悄觀察了Fionn的房間擺設，乾淨整潔有條理，但太過有條不紊的配置讓他莫名覺得不安，就好像沒有活人住著的模樣，隨時都能打理好讓別人入住的程度。就好像Fionn Whitehead消失也沒有人會發現一樣。那讓他害怕。

他記得在那之後Fionn的房間可不是這種毫無生氣的模樣。

換下來的衣服掉在床尾，曾經為了和Harry交換音樂意見而搬出成堆的CD疊放在書桌上（當中還夾著幾張Harry的作品，他也順勢惡補了Harry以前發行的歌），之前參加青年劇院夏季課程時的劇本放在離枕頭最近的地方，也許還有些Harry揉成紙團丟進垃圾桶但又被Fionn撿起攤平的樂譜跟劇本放在一起。

而現在Fionn的房間和他第一天見到的如出一轍。

 

Harry開始後悔自己沒能及早注意到那些蛛絲馬跡，再不行動起來他覺得自己會失去什麼非常重要的東西。

他可能會失去Fionn。

 

 

「我騙了你。」

一樣的場景在他們相遇的河畔再次上演。

 

Fionn的帆布鞋整齊的擺放在岸邊，那副景象和Fionn說的話讓Harry感到心痛，而他甚至沒把頭轉過來逕自得朝更深處走去，Harry像第一次見面那樣握著他的手腕。

Harry不知道Fionn說的謊言到底包含到什麼樣的程度。是他們交換過的音樂喜好，童年回憶，學校青春，對於藝術的喜愛或是演戲的熱情還是什麼的，Harry不懂。

「看著我的眼睛告訴我。求你。」別走。他的聲音近乎哀求。

當Fionn終於肯回過頭看他，河水已及腰部。他才發現淚水溢出他的眼眶。

「我那天是真的想走了，可是你拉住了我。 **只有你** 。從來沒人這樣對我， **只有你** 。」

Harry感到前所未有的挫敗，他作為音樂人的驕傲與自負讓他忽視了顯而易見的線索，Fionn在與他相處的這段時間一直有所準備，顯然的。

可他忽略了那些信號放任Fionn體內的絕望再次吞噬他。

 

Harry就像是Fionn這幾週以來的浮木，原本他想就這樣孤獨的沉入水中，但Harry出現了。他能和Harry這塊浮木一起漂流，可是他卻無法帶他靠岸，又或是對Fionn來說他根本找不到能讓他停靠的陸地，他知道Harry這樣的人永遠都不會屬於他的。按照預定時程Harry還有兩天就會結束這一切回到倫敦，繼續當那個人人為之瘋狂的搖滾明星Harry Styles，Fionn無法想像再次體驗孤獨的滋味，他沒辦法在體會過那些不著痕跡的溫柔體貼之後又再次放棄。所以他按照他六週以前就計畫好該做的一切，整理書桌，清潔房間，床鋪也整理的像是要給入住者使用一樣，他讓他的房間沒有一絲他存在的氣息，就是為了能夠隨時離開。

 

「再兩天你就要走了，我早就做好一切的準備，可是你又拉住了我。我該怎麼辦呢，Harry，告訴我吧。」我不想再一個人沉入冰冷的海水中了。

他不能再做出錯誤的判斷了，於是他保持沈默採取行動，將Fionn拉進懷裡。

「來找我吧，到倫敦來。」他感受到伏在他肩膀上Fionn眼淚的熱度，還有他顫抖的身軀。

「成為一個演員，到倫敦來找我，我會一直等你，直到Fionn Whitehead這個名字出現在大眾面前。」

若說經歷這段時間後能讓Fionn留戀的除了Harry，再來就是他熱愛的演戲了。Harry能從Fionn與他聊天時感受到他對演藝的熱情絕非謊言，事實上Fionn做的相當的好，他一直披著精心設計好的外殼，隱藏著真實。

「你能辦到的，我有這個自信。」然後Harry笑了，因為他感受到Fionn小心翼翼的攀在他背後的雙手與溫度。

 

他們濕淋淋的回到家。

Whitehead夫人看到他們渾身濕透的進門就先拿了毛巾要兩人好好整理，她明確的表示不想過問男孩們怎麼摔進水裡也不想看到他們感冒，Harry對此十分感激。而當Fionn的母親突然如此慎重得握著他們倆的手說歡迎回來時他甚至隱隱約約的感覺Whitehead夫人或許知道一切。

Fionn的輕生念頭，Harry的突然來訪，男孩們之間若有似無的情愫。她是位偉大的母親，Harry想。

 

 

回到Fionn房間之後發生的一切如此自然。

Fionn不確定是不是Harry先吻上來的，還是自己雙手不受控的先環住對方的脖子，但這些都不重要了，他們甚至顧不上身上潮濕的衣服。

當Harry射在Fionn體內時Fionn幾乎是全身顫抖著哭出聲。

「為什麼我不能早點遇到你——」突如其來的後悔與被浪費掉的那些時間終於壓垮了他，他努力想嚥下那些嗚咽可是卻依舊淚流不止。「如果再多給我幾天時間——」

「沒關係的。」Harry甚至還沒退出Fionn的身體，摟著對方細窄白皙的肩部拭去他的眼淚。一開始從後面操Fionn時他曾考慮應該在他身上留下些痕跡。「反正你會找到我的，對嗎？」

「用你的名字呼喚我，我也會這樣回應你。」Harry接著說。「Harry。」

「噢……這樣太蠢了Harry。」Fionn的語調因此回歸平穩，甚至帶著點笑意。

「Harry。」但Harry不打算放棄，在逗Fionn開心這件事上他決不放棄。

「不敢相信我是年紀比較小的那個。」Fionn嘆了口氣，他不知道在某些地方Harry的孩子氣程度超乎自己想像。

「Fionn。」最終他聽到自己這麼說。

 

 

隔天在餐桌旁的Whitehead夫婦沒多問Harry在自己兒子房間過夜的事情，只是更加熱情的招待他，並說你想再來的話隨時都可以，這裡永遠為你留一間房。

他們沒再出門蹓躂，反而是待在Fionn的房間用音樂填滿剩下的時間。Harry彈唱了一首他在這六週之內寫的曲，Harry義正嚴辭的表示這是為了Fionn寫的，他必須第一個聽，Fionn沒得拒絕。

當最後的吉他聲落盡，Fionn發現到自己在流淚，Harry放下吉他，拭去他眼角的淚水。

「我一直想著你寫的，怎麼樣？」

「我很喜歡。」他不知道現在該用什麼樣的方式才能清楚的向Harry表明他有多喜歡他為自己寫的曲，有多喜歡Harry。「你該發行它的。」

但Harry只是搖搖頭，露出那種Fionn到現在依舊無法招架的笑容。

「它是只給你的，我還以為你會不希望跟任何人分享。」

「那答應我，在我去找你之前不會發行它。」

「一言為定。」

 

 

Fionn堅持要送Harry到車站，雖然離別之前僅剩的相處時間會讓分離顯得更加痛苦，但這次有Harry在，他覺得他能忍受這個活著。

「我會去找你的。」

「我知道你會。」Harry的回答充滿自信就像是在說自己的事一樣，這樣的性格卻無法讓Fionn討厭，他想也許自信而非自大也是他受歡迎的原因之一。「希望在你來之前我不會變成過氣歌手。」

「那你得成為經典而非只是流行。」Fionn露出微笑。

火車響起即將離駛的鳴笛，他們的時間所剩不多。

於是Harry捧起Fionn的臉頰小心翼翼的親吻他，就算現在不是在這個偏僻小鎮的火車月台上Harry也想正大光明的吻他，Fionn值得他拋下世俗的眼光與一直以來作為明星的裝腔作勢，Fionn值得更好的一切。

Harry把那首屬於Fionn的曲的樂譜以及手抄歌詞留給他，從他想著那個綠眼男孩開始創作的時候Harry就認定這首歌是屬於他的了。

他們沒有道別，因為他們知道一定能再找到彼此。

 

從誤會相識到交心甚至是後來的相戀與分離僅僅六周的時間，這對他們來說都太過匆忙但反而更顯得珍貴且深刻。

僅此六周Harry Styles和Fionn Whitehead都因對方而變得更好。

 

 

 

之後Harry Styles的某張新單曲一改以往不浪費任何音節、編曲緊湊的風格，是只有吉他伴奏作為背景的一首抒情慢歌。

一開始Harry堅持發行也不管是否會賣，當經紀人問他時他也什麼都不說，平時的Harry雖任性妄為，但對待自己的作品們卻是比誰都要認真且堅持最好的呈現方式，所以製作公司也沒法在這方面限制Harry所想要做的。

意外的是即使風格驟變但粉絲依舊買單，甚至覺得看到了搖滾明星的另一面而受到喜愛，可Harry壓根不在意是不是會受到眾人買帳，他不在乎。

這是他幾年前就承諾過的約定，他無論如何都會兌現。

 

他將那張單曲命名為《Harry》。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 題名來自the HIATUS的《Something Ever After》。  
> 想著如果他們兩人都能成為照進彼此內心的那道光芒就好了。  
> 以及(非常擅自的)覺得後面的歌詞蠻符合與Harry分開後Fionn的心境，將與Harry相處的回憶與樂譜當作最珍貴的寶藏並努力著，希望Harry再次見到Fionn時能認出他擁抱他。


End file.
